


Weiss' Pet Name

by Matchappreciated



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchappreciated/pseuds/Matchappreciated
Summary: Ruby decides that she wants to give Weiss a nickname.Weiss keeps shooting down every name Ruby comes up with.“Ruby, I do have a name and its Weiss Schnee. Use it.”“But Weiss-““There you go, perfect."
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 19
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This will be just a few short (~500 word) chapters full of Whiterose fluff.  
> I already have the final name picked out and I don't like it so don't be too disappointed by it when we get there.  
> Hmm... I think that's- Oh, yeah, Weiss came off more tsundere than I like. Sorry about that.
> 
> Enjoy. Or else.

“Weiss!”

“Yes Ruby?”

“You need a nickname!”

At those words, Weiss put her pencil down and turned to face her team leader. “A what?”

“A nickname! You know like how our team attacks all have cool names like Freezerburn and Ladybug and Iceflower-“

“I still think we should have gone with Whiterose. Whenever we use fire or earth dust it just doesn’t make sense.”

“Ok, yes, fine, we should have used Whiterose. I’m sorry, but it’s too late now! Besides, we can trick people into thinking that were going to use ice even though- you know what, that’s not the point right now. The point,”’ Ruby leaned in to Weiss sticking her finger closer to the other girls face, “is that I don’t have a name for you.”

“Ruby, I do have a name and its Weiss Schnee. Use it.”

“But Weiss-“

“There you go, perfect. Now if you don’t mind, I’m trying to focus.” Weiss turned back to the desk hoping Ruby would leave her alone long enough for her to finish her task. Ruby didn’t.

“Weiss!”, Ruby whined. “Everyone else has a nickname! Jaune has Vomit Boy and Yang-”

Weiss quickly turned back to Ruby with one hand up in the air in a stop gesture. “I’m stopping you there. I already have plenty of nicknames, Ice Queen, Snow Angel, Princess, Snowcone, Weiss Cream, et cetera, and I despise them all. There are enough names out there that I don’t need you adding to the list.”

Ruby gave a soft ‘oh’ and rocked back on her heels seeming to final realize Weiss did not share in her excitement. Her head was tilted down and a small shrug rippled over her shoulders. “O-ok. It’s just, Yang always calls Blake Blakey or Kitten and I guess I just wanted to call you something too.”

“Ruby”, Weiss exhaled. “The only reason Yang hasn’t lost her other arm from that is because they’re together now. If anyone else tried it, it wouldn’t end well for them.”

Looking at the white-haired girl through her eyelashes, Ruby poked her index fingers together. “I know, I just thought that, maybe, since we’re like, together now too we could do the same?”

Weiss took a few seconds to absorb what Ruby was actually getting at. She didn’t want to give Weiss another nickname for others to use, she wanted it to stay between the two of them. When she finally understood what the entire round-a-bout conversation was truly about, her cheeks warmed. “You want to give me a pet name?”

“Umm well, I don’t think Blake would like it if you called it that, or Sun or Velvet or any faunus, but if it’s something I get to call you besides Weiss then... yes?” Ruby added hesitantly.

Switching the tracks on her train of thought, Weiss quickly thought about the new question. Did she want Ruby to give her a pet name? Something only Ruby could call her? Others had tried but she hadn’t wanted any of them. But, she... wouldn’t be opposed to it if it was Ruby. Besides, looking at the disappointed face of her new girlfriend, she decided she this wasn’t a fight she needed to win.

“Alright. I will let you give me a pet name but you can only use it when it’s just us and no one else is ever allowed to say it. Understood?”

With a squeal, clapping hands, and energetic jumping, Ruby quickly returned to her happy self before throwing her arms around Weiss’ neck in a tight hug. “Thanks Weiss! This’ll be so fun you’re going to love it. You’ll see!”

And before the Schnee could return the hug or even fully appreciate it, the redhead was zooming away, leaving her to finally resume her work in peace. What did she get herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Weiss is just kind of all over the place. Witchy, nice, blushing, thoughtful. Whatever works for the story. Oh well.
> 
> I can't decide if this is in Atlas or an AU where Beacon didn't fall. SO, I've left everything vague and you can decide.

Weiss was sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria a few days later when she heard a tray being placed on the table next to her. Catching sight of her girlfriend from the corner of her eye, she was still caught off guard when Ruby leaned over to press a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Morning Sugar.” She mumbled, still groggy from the early hour.

Still new to their relationship and the PDA that comes with it, a blush bloomed from the point of contact on her cheek. But it only took her a beat after that to realize what else just happened. “What did you just say?”

“Wha? ‘Morning’, umm oh ‘sugar’? You said I could give you a name so I thought about it and decided you’re like sugar. You’re all white and pretty and look hard but you’re actually really sweet and you know there’s so many different pieces to you and, um, yourereallyfine.” Breathe. The last rushed bit was accompanied by a small blush. It seemed that Ruby had been spending too much time listening to Yang try to flirt with Blake.

But Sugar? Did Ruby really just call her sweet? Weiss knew she put up an icy front but to have it compared to sugar crystals? The thought the redhead put into the name amazed Weiss. Not only did it describe her fairly accurately, it was flattering. Unfortunately, she would have to shoot it down. “Sugar? As in what those overly friendly Vacuans call everyone they meet while pouring you sugary drinks strong enough to rot teeth? The ‘sugah’ said with that slow drawling accent? The, ‘How you doin’ today sugah?’ sugar?”

Ruby gaped. “Did you just use a Vacuo accent?” She wondered. “That. Was. So. Cute! Oh my goodness can you say something else? Like, ‘Is there somethin’ I can help ya’ll w-”

“Ruby! That will never happen again. Ever. And neither will you calling me Sugar. As much as I appreciate the effort you put into it, you are forbidden from calling me that.” Expecting to see slumped shoulders and downcast eyes, she wasn’t disappointed. However, the ball of energy known as Ruby Rose was also bouncing in her seat and had a grin stretched across her face in an odd mixture of happy and sad; apparently attributed to her brief stint into the Vacuan drawl.

“No sugar, got it... Sweetie.”

Sigh. “Ruby...”

“No good? Sorry Darlin’."

“Ruby.”

“Alright alright, I’m sorry Honey Bear.”

Weiss abandoned every protocol that told her to keep her elbows off the table. She placed her head into her rested arms and groaned quietly. It’s not as though dealing with Ruby was something new, despite their recently created relationship, she had dealt with her besti- partner for some time. And yet, she still found herself groaning into her arms rather often.

Ruby meanwhile scarfed up her food and stood up. But before leaving with her now empty tray, she leaned over and added another kiss to Weiss cheek. “See you around Puddin’ Pop.”

And she was gone with only her soft giggles trailing behind her. Weiss abandoned her hands and let her head fall directly onto the table. Ruby was definitely being influenced in the ways of flirting. Why had she decided to let Ruby come up with a pet name for her again? Oh yeah, because she loved her dolt and that included everything that came with it. Sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI- Vacuan drawl = American Southern


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think out of the four chapters I've written I like this one the least. But I still have to finish the last one which I'm sure will take it's place.  
> So much pressure and it's just a dragged out oneshot! Why did I post this story and not abandon it like all my other works?  
> A gold star to everyone who manages 10+ chapter stories without breaking down in a corner.

They were supposed to be paying attention. And Weiss was, until she wasn’t. This came by way of the paper slowly slid in front of her. Pulling her eyes away from the speaker at the front of the room, she glanced down and read the note.

‘How’s your day so far Pumpkin?’

She looked over to see her smiling girlfriend watching her reaction. Ruby looked down at the note then back at Weiss, motioning for her to reply.

Weiss had learned the hard way a while back that if she didn’t respond, the redhead would just keep bothering her with more passed messages. Sighing, she picked up her pen and decided to address the actual question first before dealing with the new pet name Ruby tried to, not so subtly, slip in.

‘My day has been fine and I we had lunch together only an hour ago. You should be paying attention. This information is important.

And Pumpkin? I think not. I am neither orange nor on a cereal box.’

She tuned back in to the front of the room and slid the paper back over to its creator. Trying not to focus on how Ruby reacted to her words, she still couldn’t help but notice how the younger girl hunched over the paper, attention solely on the white sheet in front of her.

Slide.

‘So you’re saying I made your day? ;) You might not be orange but you’re definitely magical to me ~~Sweetpea~~ Snowpea. ;) ;)’

After reading it, Weiss looked over, half in disbelief that the shy, clumsy, girl actually wrote it. She was starting to believe Yang was less of an influence on Ruby than she thought, and that her girlfriend was actually quite good at flirting. In her own way. Ruby just looked back at her with a soft smile on her face but it was accompanied by redder than normal cheeks. At least she still seemed affected by being forward.

Penning her response, Weiss once again returned the note.

‘Smooth. :l New name rules. No: white, ice, snow, cold.’

…

…

‘…Papaya?’

What!? Why- Where did that even-

Ruby just shrugged and gave her a hopeful look.

Grabbing the paper for the last time, Weiss quickly added ‘fruit’ to the previous rules list before underlining it with a quick line. About to send it back, she wrote at the bottom.

‘If I receive another note, there will be no more hugs for the rest of the day.’

Weiss her a small whimper and looked up into the pained silver eyes staring back at her. You’d think she’d said she was banning video games forever with that reaction. But with her threat hovering, they should finally be able to focus on what they were being told. She-

Ruby leaned over, closer than she needed to, and whispered into her ear. “What about my Strawberry? It’s a berry.”

Feeling the warm lips skim over her ear, she almost shivered. It seems the redhead found a loophole in her threat of no notes. Weiss leaned back and stared. She couldn’t tell if the twinkle in the silver eyes was because the dunce knew what she was doing with her flirting, or if she had genuinely leaned to far and was just happy to be close to her. Yang’s influence or Ruby’s obliviousness? Nurture or nature? Sigh.

And yes, strawberries are fruit. But considering her leader once confused tussle, truffle, and brussels, she decided to hold off on the botany lesson for the day.

Hearing that they were dismissed, she sighed again and shook her head. Standing up, she grabbed Ruby’s hand as they left the room. She also made sure that she grabbed the sheet of paper. It wouldn’t do if someone found their little chat. And if for some reason it didn’t get thrown away and found its way into her belongings, she would deny its existence to the bitter end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, pumpkins and snowpeas can technically be called fruit. Crazy right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will probably take an extra day to finish but it's coming!

Ice blue eyes stared into silver pools. Heavy breaths falling into the space between them.

“How’s that?” Ruby asked.

Weiss replied sounding frustrated. “Better. But it’s not enough, you still need to go faster.”

A whine. “Weiss! We’ve been at this for hours!”

“Ruby, you know I love you but we’re not stopping until you show improvement. Everyone else has gotten better, I mean, even Jaune has improved somewhat.”

Picking up a water bottle from the floor, Ruby chugged the cool liquid then wiped the sweat off her face with her shirt sleeve. Her expression turning thoughtful at the mention of the other team leader. “Didn’t Jaune used to have a name for you when he was still into you? Snowbird? Iceberg? Snowpine?”

Weiss grimaced at the reminder if those dark, dark, times. “Snow Angel. He and Neptune thought they could ‘woo’ me with those stupid names. Try not to remind me.”

“I’ve been thinking, what if we tried the classic names. Like Love or Weissey?”

Shaking her head in hopes of ridding herself from past thoughts, she focused back on their current situation. “I can’t turn them down unless you try. Like how you will try to do five laps and have reduced your time by at least five seconds. Time starts... now!”

With a small squeak, Ruby exploded in a bomb of petals. The bottle she had had in her hand was now rolling on the ground headed for Weiss’ feet.

Preparing for the gust of wind that signaled a lap completed, the last thing she expected was to feel the warm brush of lips on her forehead accompanying it. She jerked her head up and watched as the new trail of petals floated to the ground. Her girlfriend was definitely... something. Looking at the time recorded, she noted that even with the slight detour, Ruby had managed to shave off a second of her time.

Another gust of wind. Another kiss, this time on the tip of her nose. Another second off the clock.

Wind. Cheek. Time.

Wind. Other cheek. Time.

It seems the redhead just needed something to encourage her. If it happened to be kisses on her girlfriend, what kind of girlfriend would Weiss be if she stood in the way of Ruby’s training.

On the final lap, a quiet giggle accompanied the left behind petals and Weiss couldn’t stop the small smile from forming on her face. This time, when the bundle of red stopped in front of her, the sweet kiss was placed on her lips and definitely lasted longer than a fraction of a second.

“How was that Sweetheart?” Ruby asked, slightly out of breath, either from the running or the kiss, she couldn’t tell.

Weiss suddenly stiffened and took a step back. “Fine. You took six seconds off.” She quickly thought about how much she should tell Ruby in regards to that name. But, even if they weren’t dating, she was past trying to appear perfect to everyone and didn’t need to hide these things from Ruby anymore.

Mind made up she continued. “Not that. My Father, he,” she faltered then took a deep breath. “When entertaining or trying to impress board members, he would always use Sweetheart or Dear to seem more caring. ‘Weiss Sweetheart, why don’t you sing us a song?’ or ‘Dear, go fetch your brother for me would you?’ They’re not exactly associated with fond memories.”

Aand there went the mood. At least for Weiss. Ruby had finally made some progress in her training and here she goes airing out her family disfunction. Trying to return to a lighter topic, she prattled. “And here I thought you would go with Goddess or your Everything.”

Ruby’s eyes lit up. “Can I-”

“No you may not.”

“That’s ok. I was going to go with Babe next. What do you think?”

Still trying to preserve to mood, she tried to think of a way to say ‘absolutely not’ in a less harsh way. Ugh the old her wouldn’t have even hesitated.

“Hmm... I would say that’s more of a tier 3 pet name. You’re still at tier 1.” An idea suddenly popped into her head. “But I’ll tell you what. On this last run, if you can cut off 30 seconds, you can pick any name and I’ll let you use it.”

“Any name?”

“Any name.”

“10 seconds.”

“25.”

“15.”

“20.”

“20.” Ruby gave a short nod in agreement. “Ready?” And just before she took off, she added, “You know, I was thinking Bubbles.”

Whoosh.

Dust. Weiss really hoped she hadn’t miscalculated or underestimated her girlfriend. She would rather be eaten by Grimm before she allowed herself to be called Bubbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Ruby wasn't the only one training. Weiss' Arma Gigas was in the background alternating between jumping jacks, squats, and dangling pull-ups on the Queen Lancer. Gotta keep those summoned muscles in tip-top shape!  
> My story, my headcannon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately Ruby did not win the bet :( A random patch of ice appeared and she slipped. Blame global warming ;) RIP Bubbles
> 
> The final chapter changed directions a little but I still wanted to use this batch of names. So, I typed this up real quick and added a chapter to the story. It's just a silly little scene that I'm forcing Weiss to do because I said so.
> 
> Final words: I'm sorry for this one. It got away from me.

The day was finally over and Ruby and Weiss were making their way back to their room. Ruby was walking backwards, practically dragging Weiss behind her, or would it be in front of her? They were both moving slowly, exhausted from a busy day.

“You’re a very tough nut to crack Weiss. You’re like a peanut or a cashew or a walnut or something!”

“So, you want to call me ‘Something?’ I think maybe your brain’s turned into a peanut you dunce.”

Ruby’s lip jutted out. “Aww Weiss that was mean.” The pout quickly turned into a smile. She then stopped walking causing Weiss to run into her, then booped her on the nose. “But I’ll forgive you Snookums.”

It had definitely been a long day because instead of getting mad or annoyed at the name, Weiss just giggled. A silly Weiss was a rare Weiss indeed. “Ruby! That one’s not even real!”

“Sure it is my Lovey Dovey, because I said so.” They resumed walking, Ruby barely avoided walking into a wall.

“I’m pretty sure ‘dove’ falls mainly into the white category so that’s a no-go.”

“Ok then, Silly Goose.”

This time Weiss didn’t even try to hold in her laughter. “Ruby, what part of my personality or character leads you to associate me with the term ‘silly’?”

Ruby hmmed and looked her up and down. “Your right. You’re more a ‘pouty’ goose.”

Weiss pouted. “I don’t pout. Now who’s being mean?”

It was the redheads turn to giggle. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you later with cuddles my Snuggle Wuggle Bear.”

“If you don’t stop with those ridiculous names there won’t be any snuggles or wuggles.”

Hearing The Weiss Schnee use the words ‘snuggle’ and ‘wuggle’ was enough to make them both fall against the wall and burst into giggles. They were so slap-happy that when Ruby tried to say something about a Cutie Patootie they just kept laughing.

After a few more minutes of nonsensical fun, the two continued down the hall with Ruby finally walking beside Weiss. They were at the door when Ruby piped up with a serious look on her face. “Weiss, will you be my Waifu?”

Having heard the term from Ruby’s comics and shows, Weiss responded with a face just as serious. “Never in a million years.”

It was at that moment when Yang opened the door to their room and heard what Ruby just asked. Unfortunately, because it was muffled through the door, she mistook the question as an actual wedding proposal. Throwing open the door, she came face-to-face with the red and white haired girls.

“What!? Rubes, I know you guys love each other but don’t you think you’re moving a little too fast? I mean, it’s only been how many months since you guys first started dating? And besides, me and Blakey are supposed to go first. You’ll have to wait your turn.”

Gasp.

“And you Ice Queen! You dare turn down my sister? I really think we need to have another talk about what your intentions are in this relationship. You didn’t even give her any hope! You just shot her down faster than a divebombing nevermore!”

Breathe.

“Besides! You’re both way too young to even be thinking about that step. You have your lives in front of you. There’s no reason to rush things. Unless, gasp, do you have an arranged marriage that you’re trying to get out of and getting married is the only loophole to prevent a life of solitude and bitterness? Or wait, did you have a one night stand and are now pregnant but you don’t want your child to grow up without two parents? Oh gods! Do you have another soul inside you and you were once in love but now you have to make things right before the anniversary of her tragic death or else she will be lost to you forever?!”

Blake approached from behind sometime during the crazy ramblings of Yang Xiao Long and began dragging her out of the room. “Come on Papa Bear. Leave them be. It sounds like we have our wedding to plan anyway. And stop reading my books.”

Ruby and Weiss just continued staring down the now empty hallway. Ruby was the first to snap out of it. “Umm, what just happened?”

“I’m not really sure and don’t think I want to know. Come on,” Weiss said, turning back into the room. “I think we could both use some cuddles right about now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing dumb comic relief Yang (because she’s way more than that) but dumb comic relief Yang just makes more funnies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet- SUPER thanks to everyone for reading! 
> 
> Enjoy. Or else.
> 
> It’s Matchappreciated.

Ruby and Weiss were standing in line at a small cafe waiting to place their order. The case next to them showed off the wide selection of pastries available to choose from. Ruby, instead of calmly gazing at the selection, had her face pressed to the glass, bouncing from corner to corner, point at each item that caught her eye.

“Eww look Weiss, they have truffles!” Ruby pointed out. “Why would anyone want mushrooms with their coffee?”

Weiss, calmly gazing at the selection, just gave a small ‘hmm’ in reply. Because of this inattention, she didn’t see the smile on Ruby’s face change from delight to mischievous.

“Hey, how about Muffin or Cupcake?”

“Mmm no, I think I’ll go with a croissant... but which one...”

“Cocoa! Wait, no, that could get confusing and weird. Cocoa, Coco.” Ruby mumbled to herself, searching the glass for more inspiration.

“The strawberry croissant looks good. Have you decided what you want yet Ruby?” Right after Weiss came to a decision, it was their turn to order.

“Sure did my cute little Cinnamon Roll!” Turning to the barista, she said. “I’ll have some milk and one of those swirly sweetbreads.” Turning back to Weiss she added, “Its’ got cute little kitty ears!”

Weiss, clued in with the cinnamon roll name, shook her head then placed her own order. It had been a while since Ruby last brought up a new pet name and Weiss had hoped her girlfriend had forgotten about it. And her trying one out in front of other people was enough to pinken her cheeks.

Grabbing their stuff and choosing a table by the door, Weiss began. “Ruby, we need to talk.”

Looking scared all of a sudden, Ruby cried out. “Is it because I did that thing? Because Nora made me do it-”

“I appreciate all the thought and effort you’ve made to find a suitable name for me. However, I don’t believe I will ever be comfortable choosing something other than Weiss. So, I think it’s best that we end this here and now before it goes any further.”

Looking relieved, the redhead took a big bite of her bread to stall while thinking about what Weiss had just said. “You know,” she mumbled before swallowing and taking a drink of her milk. “I think that might be the problem. You’re not supposed to pick it out, I’m supposed to give one to you.”

Still thinking, she took another drink of milk then started nodding slowly. “I don’t think Yang really gave Blake a choice. She just started calling her Kitten and Blake finally got used to it and stopped threatening her.” She looked up at Weiss to see if she was making any sense.

“She probably just gave up.” Weiss mumbled then sighed. “I suppose I see your point though. I will… stop shooting down every one of your ideas down and let you choose something. Just, please, no rhymes.”

“Aye Aye Captain!”

“Gods save me…”

They were finishing up when Ruby nodded once firmly. “Got it. See, I kept trying to find something that matches who you are, like shortcake or a cactus-”

“Hey! I’m not that much shorter than you.”

“But you didn’t really like anything I said so I won’t use any of those. So, I think I’ll just pick something I like.”

“Isn’t that the opposite of what you’re supposed to do when picking a name?”

Ruby looked slightly sheepish but remained firm. “Yeah, kind of. But we’re not exactly normal though. And now, your new name…

is…

…

going to be…

…”

“Ruby.”

“Heh, sorry. You are now, Cookie. Tada!”

Weiss closed her eyes and silently counted to 10, then 20, then 60. When she felt she wasn’t going to screech, she looked at the grinning face of the oblivious redhead and asked, “Why, Cookie?”

Ruby didn’t hesitate. “Well, they taste really good and I like cookies, like a lot. And they’re sweet and warm and soft and they smell really good and- Hey! It does match you after all!”

Weiss really wanted to rant about the horrible new pet name her girlfriend just gave her but she _had_ said Ruby could pick it out. She just kept repeating ‘It’ll grow on you. It’ll grow on you. It’ll grow on you.’

She kept silent and watched as Ruby went on about why she picked it and how they matched. “…and if anyone touches my Cookie or cookie they won’t know what hit ‘em! And…”

A soft smile made its way on her face. ‘It’ll grow on you. Just like Ruby did back then.’

* * *

**Note:** Got struck with inspiration. Didn't die. Crazy Tuesday!

Extra! Comic relief Yang.

Yang and Blake were taking a walk down the street when they spotted the other half of their team through a café window. Deciding to drop in to say hi, Yang opened the door but stopped when she heard what the older girl was saying. “…ink it’s best that we end this here and now before it goes any further.”

Sensing the tense muscles and the increased temperature, Blake quickly grabbed the red-eyed blonde and pulled her back out to the street. Having heard more of the conversation thanks to her ears, Blake understood the situation better than the hothead next to her.

“First she turns down Ruby’s proposal and now she wants to end things?! I just don’t understand her anymore! They’re supposed to be soulmates! Or a knight and her princess! Riding off into the sunset! But when I get my hands on her…” Yang glared through the window they were still next to.

Blake grabbed Yang’s hand and started walking away. “Let’s go. If they have something they want to tell us let’s wait until they do so. Besides, I think there’s a ninja in that alley that needs saved from a werewolf.”

“Ok, ok, I get it already! I’ll stop reading your books. You know it’s not nice to play with people Kitten.”

* * *

**Note:** As much as I love fluff, I just can't handle the sappyness. That's why you get a little extra to finish it off.

Extra II! Ruby's Pet Name

Weiss was getting frustrated. There were balled up pieces of paper laying on the floor, her left hand was smeared with ink from smudging newly written lines, and she kept mumbling to herself.

“Hero? No, I know how to fight just fine thank you very much. Moon? She’s does brighten up the dark, er, no but she’s not broken. Pearl? No,no, too white even if she is a treasure. Treasure! ‘ARG Ruby! Will you be a treasure and hand me my peg leg?’ Stupid stupid! Why is this so hard?”

Furious writing and harsh slashes across the page continued.

“Think. What does Ruby like? Crescent Rose, red… strawberries are her favorite food… and they do come from a Patch…” She giggled, not unlike a crazy person. “Ok, that’s not too bad. My Strawberry. Hehe. Ruby Rose, Weiss’ cute Strawber-”

“Weiss!”

Said girl jumped and let out a small squeak at the sudden interruption but Ruby just kept going, head sticking into the room. “Are you ready to go?”

Scrambling to try and hide what she was doing, she distractedly replied. “Um, yeah. I’ll be right there Sugar.”

Weiss frozen and heard a loud squeal at the same time. Replaying what she had said, she could only sag in defeat. Dust. She was in trouble.


End file.
